Some Other Time
by r'n'rb
Summary: A subtle smile floats uncertainly on her lips. What are you doing here? pizveronicalogan


* * *

Story: Some Other Time 

Author: Ani

Characters: Veronica, Logan, Piz

Summary: A subtle smile floats uncertainly on her lips. " What are you doing here" Piz/Veronica/Logan

Notes: I am a LoVe die hard, however I wanted to play with the characters a bit. **  
**

* * *

**Some Other Time**

* * *

She quirks an eyebrow, a subtle smile floating uncertainly on her lips as she stands; her hand still perched on the doorknob; half in, half out. 

"I would ask you to come in, have tea and all that how to do-ness. But …" She trails off, her hands raising a question and falling in defeat. He looks up at her nervously, his hands clutch the parcel behind his back and he bounces on the balls of his feet.

He reminds her of a young child, a little too trusting, a little too naïve, she wonders what it would be like to trust so easily, to trust at all. Several moments of silence pass, it only dawns on her that he is waiting when she shivers, caught between the warmth of the indoors and the cool chill on the night.

She relents and slips out, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Piz its One am, as happy as I am to see you I have to ask, what are you doing here?"

He gulps and shuffles his feet on the ground, his hands have by past clammy and are on their way to dripping sweat, despite the coolness of the night.

"I wanted to see you"

His words cast white clouds into the chilly air; they float upwards and are lost.

"At one am?"

The hopeful look on his face falls at this and she frowns, the sarcasm hadn't been intentional, it had just flowed out of habit. There was just something about him that brought her on edge quickly; he trusted too easily, and she didn't trust at all.

She squeezes her eyes shut and pinches her brow, this isn't what she does, she never feels bad for her quips, and she certainly doesn't stand out in the cold, talking to her friend's roommate when she has a perfectly loving boyfriend sleeping inside.

"Look Piz-"

"I thought maybe"

They speak at the same time, voices intertwining chaotically. She chuckles at this, a reluctant grin slipping onto her face, he was so awkward it was catching, amusingly so.

He breaks the silence again, his voice almost too quiet to catch.

"Here"

He brings his hands from behind his back offering a hastily wrapped package with a green bow garnishing the top.

She picks it up off his hand, shivering as their fingers brush lightly, smiling inwardly at the excess of tape and the wrinkled paper.

"What's the occasion?" Her tone is still accusing but she betrays it with a smile. "You do realize Christmas isn't for a month?"

He chuckles quietly, his feet have begun to shuffle again and he runs his hand through his unruly bangs before speaking.

"I know but I'm going away next week– for Christmas that is- not like away, away or anything. Anyways I thought I might as well give you your Christmas present before I leave."

His words come out too fast and jumbled, it drives him crazy, he never stutters and yet whenever he speaks with her he can barely choke out a hello. He hates it, she finds it endearing.

She bites her lip.

"God I'm sorry Piz, I don't have anything for you"

She reaches out and touches his shoulder, he shudders …from her touch, the cold?

"But thank you, really."

A smile lights up her face as she speaks, and to him it all becomes worthwhile. He grins lightly.

"Don't- Don't open it before Christmas or anything"

They laugh awkwardly, once again feeling unexplainably nervous; white clouds of breath speaking words they'll never say.

She breaks the silence this time, impulsive on a whim anything to stop the uneasy feelings the quite had brought. This isn't her, talking with a boy she barely knows, let alone trusts and yet somehow she wants to find out more.

"Do you want to go for coffee or something, I mean star bucks is closed but I'm sure there a Mc-something open late enough."

He smiles, his cheeks are flushed, hers are to; it could just be the cool night air.

"I'd like that"

She nods, absently mindedly turning his gift nervously in her hands.

"Let me just get my coa- Logan, um hey"

Her boyfriend stands in the doorway; his brows furrowed and a skeptical look painted on his face as he glances between his girlfriend and the newcomer.

The boy comes to her rescue; she finds her self thanking him with everything but words.

"I was just delivering an early Christmas present. And look she got it so yeah, um that's great"

"I see, at one am Veronica?" the sarcasm drenches every word.

She nods meekly, shooting an angry glance at her boyfriend and an apologetic glance at the other.

"Look Logan, he was just dropping it off on his way to the airport. He had a late flight, which he will miss if he doesn't leave soon."

She shoots a meaningful glance and turns back to her boyfriend.

"How about I just say goodbye and then I'll come back to bed, k?"

"Whatever" He walks back into the house and slams the door loudly. She shakes her head; she would have to have a long talk after.

"So" His voice snaps her from an unconscious reverie.

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

And it is awkward again, she hates it, he hates it. A cup of coffee never looked more inviting, but cards deal circumstances that don't always allow such pleasures.

"Thanks again – for the gift"

He nods; there is no smile on his face. She turns to open the door but stops and whips around slowly, a question on her lips.

"Piz, why did you come at one am?"

He doesn't answer right away, she worries that she has crossed some invisible line but he speaks eventually, surprising her.

"I came at eight actually" He shuffles his feet some more. "It just took me until one to pluck up the nerve."

A light blush stains her cheeks and she finds her self shuffling her feet as well.

"I really would like to grab coffee with you, maybe some other time. After you come back or something."

He grins, a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah"

She grins back.

"Yeah"

They turn away simultaneously, she heads off into the confinements of the house and he trudges out into the night.

Some other time, they both knew it would always be that way.

* * *

Let it be known that I am I LoVe -er all the way, so please don't flame me in that respect. However I wanted to play with the situation a bit, I'm not too fond of Piz but I have a feeling that he'll be around on the show for a while, so my way of warming up to him is to write about it. 

Also the scene is meant to take place at her fathers house because it actually has an outdoor component to it, work with me here.

Comments ( constructive ) Critisism?

Please review

-Ani

* * *


End file.
